Helping You Relax
by StunningCS
Summary: Set in 4x14. After Emma's long, tiring and uncomfortable day, all she wants is to get home and finally relax. Will Killian be able to help her? A short one-shot.


The intense and continuous sound of Killian's boot tapping against the floor brought Henry's gaze out of the book resting on his knees. He observed Killian for a while, noticing how he was anxiously pushing the buttons of the remote control while his hook scratched the spot behind his ear. Lately they had been spending even more time together, with his mother now dating the former pirate.

Sometimes he couldn't quite believe Captain Hook was about to become his stepfather. If Storybrooke was a normal town, he was sure that would guarantee him the coolest kid in school status.

"She'll be fine", Henry finally let out, a strange sense of wanting to comfort Killian washing over him. At hearing the young boy's words, Killian's eyes stopped focusing on the magic box and his attention was now on Henry. He smiled at him, grateful to know he was trying to reassure him everything would be okay with Emma. He had a feeling the young lad was starting to become fond of him given how much time they had spent together lately, with Emma frequently asking Killian to watch over Henry while she was busy with work.

"I know, lad. Your mother is the strongest woman I know. I just can't help but worry." It was the truth. He knew Emma was a survivor, much like him, but whenever she was off fighting the next villain that decided to torment their lives, he couldn't help the way his chest tightened and his heart stiffened. He kept pressing the buttons of the device in his hands, he came to find it incredibly relaxing.

"It's impressive how new things keep coming up on this magic box as I press the buttons and still there's nothing good to watch". Just when Henry was about to suggest him to read a book, the loft's door bursted open as Emma walked in, her left hand grabbing the beanie in her head and taking it out before throwing it over the table.

As soon as she entered the room, both of her boys stood up. The sight of them together waiting for her to come home warmed her heart. She really could get used to this.

"Hey, kid", she pushed Henry to her, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. Unlike a couple of years ago, she didn't have to bend anymore. He was growing more and more every day, something that would always put a smile on her face every time she thought about how grown up he was.

When Henry let go of her, he gave room for Killian to hug her, both of his arms holding her dearly, a sense of relief washing over him. Having his strong and protective arms around her was one thing she never wanted to stop feeling. Then his good hand cupped her cheek, his deep blue eyes gazing at her as if she was the only person in the world. He smiled before his lips met hers in a quick peck. He didn't need to ask her if she was okay, he already knew the answer. It was the sound of Henry clearing his throat that pushed them apart, a slight look of embarrassment plastered on their faces.

When Henry and Killian started asking her all the questions about her and Regina's meeting with the Queens of Darkness, Emma filled them in on all the details and how they had tricked her, making her lose track of them. After waiting for a couple of hours for them to return, she had given up when they were nowhere near in sight. Right now she was just too concerned for Pinocchio. She never should've let Regina take him, but she had been so lost, overwhelmed and awestruck with everything happening that she had definitely misjudged the situation.

After reassuring Henry that Regina would be okay, Emma sent him to bed as she went up to her bedroom upstairs. She needed to get rid of those clothes as soon as possible. The whole day had already been way too uncomfortable for her liking and all she wanted to do was put on her comfy pajamas and try to get some stress out of her body.

After putting on her night clothes, she brushed her hair as fast as she could, knowing Killian was waiting for her downstairs. Just when she was about to finish, a knock on the door startled her before telling the intruder to come in. Just as she'd expected, it was him.

"Sorry, love, but you were taking so long I decided to come here to make sure a monster hadn't abducted you". She smiled at him. His attempts of amusing her never failed.

"In this town that's always a possibility". She was still looking at the mirror above her drawer when she felt him behind her, his hand and hook resting gently on her shoulders. Her body immediately reacted to his touch and she pushed her back against his frame, her breath hitching in her throat. His hand carefully pushed her hair to one side, leaving her neck exposed and free for his lips to shower her with kisses on that soft spot he already knew by heart. Emma sighed and moaned quietly, her hand going up to cup his head and tousling his already disheveled hair.

"I know you're concerned", he said in between kisses, "but I believe…", another kiss. And this time she felt the tip of his tongue slowly running in circles around her soft spot, her hand tightening around his hair in response. "… you need to relax".

"That I do". Only him could take her mind off of everything and just focus on the both of them and how blissed he always made her feel. And then it hit her. They weren't in his room at Granny's. They were in her bedroom, in her parents' loft. "But my parents can come in at any moment."

Her statement did nothing to stop his wickedly talented mouth to tease her nor did his hand stop roaming her body.

"I could always hide in the closet". He finally said and a genuine laugh escaped her mouth.

"I don't think my closet is big enough for that". She looked at his face through the mirror and by the way he raised his eyebrows in that devilishly handsome way, she knew exactly where his mind had gone. "You really take everything that way, don't you?", she turned to face him with an amusing smile on her lips.

"You were the one saying I was big. You sure know how to inflate a man's ego, Swan". God helped her, but she didn't know if she should just push him to the nearest wall and have her way with him or if she should slap him for having such a gutter mind. Either way, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, tasting him on her lips.

"You're unbelievable". She whispered as her hands toyed his elf like ears that she loved.

"I'm just trying to help you relax." He said, taking her left hand in his and pressing his lips gently on it. "Is it working?" His whole expression was now more serious, genuine concern for her reflected on his façade.

"It always does". He smiled again, before gently returning his mouth to her neck, her eyes closing at the wave of desire pooling in her belly.

"Good. Then just focus on that". And focus she did for nothing else mattered in the world but them.


End file.
